1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a decoration on a coating of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) applied on a metallic substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that nothing adheres to a coating of PTFE. It is therefore impossible to apply a decorative pattern which adheres sufficiently strongly to said coating.
Especially in the case of culinary utensils coated with PTFE, it is particularly advantageous to improve the outward appearance of these latter by applying on the PTFE coating, either on the inside or on the outside of the utensil, a colored decoration which adheres perfectly to said coating and affords high resistance to wear.
Culinary utensils are usually obtained by die-stamping a metal disk and especially a disk of aluminum which has previously been coated with PTFE. During this die-stamping operation, the coating of PTFE is subjected to large stretching forces which tend to tear-off said coating.